Gebruiker:Wouter15/Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (b. 31 juli, 1980) was een halfbloed tovenaar, het enige kind en zoon van James Potter en Lily Potter (née Evans), en een van de meest beroemde tovenaars van de moderne tijd. In een poging een Profetie te die aangeeft dat een jongen geboren zou worden aan het einde van juli 1980 zou kunnen zijn om hem te verslaan, probeerde Heer Voldemort hem te vermoorden toen hij een peuter na Harrys ouders te vermoorden toen ze probeerde om hem te beschermen. Deze vroege poging om Harry te vermoorden leidde tot de eerste nederlaag van Heer Voldemort en het einde van de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog. Een gevolg van Lily's bescherming is dat haar zoon alleen nog kon worden opgevoed door de enige bloedverwant van de familie, haar dreuzelzus Petunia Duffeling, waar hij niet werd verwelkomd of opgevoed, maar zou blijven leven, ten minste totdat hij zeventien jaar oud was. Als de enige bekende overlevende van de Vloek des Doods tot op dat moment was Harry al beroemd voordat hij op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus arriveerde. Op de leeftijd van elf, hoorde Harry van Rubeus Hagrid, de jachtopziener van Zweinstein, dat hij een tovenaar was. Hij begon op Zweinstein en werd gesorteerd in Griffoendor. Tijdens zijn schooltijd waren zijn beste vrienden Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Hij werd de jongste Zoeker in meer dan een eeuw en uiteindelijk aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van zijn afdeling, en won hij twee keer de Zwerkbalcup. Harry was uitgesloten om Zwerkbal te spelen door Dorothea Omber in zijn vijfde jaar, samen met Fred en George Wemel. Daarom, zat hij niet in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor toen zij de cup won dat jaar. Hij werd zelfs nog bekender doordat hij in zijn vroegere jaren heet geholpen om de Steen der Wijzen heeft helpen beschermen tegen Voldemort en heeft Ginny Wemel gered in de Geheime Kamer. In zijn vierde jaar won Harry het Toverschool Toernooi, hoewel de wedstrijd in een tragedie met de dood van Carlo Kannewasser en de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort eindigde. Het volgende schooljaar, richte Harry met tegenin de Strijders van Perkamentus op en vocht bij het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie, waarin hij zijn peetoom, Sirius Zwarts, die een vaderfiguur aan hem was verloor. Harry speelde een belangrijke rol in veel andere veldslagen van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog en zocht naar de Gruzielementen van Heer Voldemort en vernietigde die met Ron en Hermelien. Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, was hij persoomlijk getuige van Severus Sneep en Fred Wemel, en maakte mee dat Remus Lupos, Nymphadora Tops, Kasper Krauwel en vele anderen waren gestorven. Hij ging naar Voldemort en offerde zichzelf op, wetende dat dat de enige manier om het vernietigen hem stukje ziel in hem dat ook een Gruzielement was. In Harry's bijna-doodervaring nadat Heer Voldemort hem in het Verboden Bos had vervloekt, gaf Albus Perkamentus Harry advies en achtergrond informatie over Heer Voldemort. Harry koos om te leven, en nadat hij wakker werd, duelleerde hij met Heer Voldemort, en versloeg hem. Na de oorlog, werd Harry Schouwer en trouwde met de zus van zijn beeste vriend, Ginny Wemel, met wie hij drie kinderen kreeg: James Sirius, Albus Severus en Liy Loena. Harry werd ook de peetvader van Ted Lupos. Hij was het doelwit van de Cruciatusvloek ten minste tweemaal en de Imperiusvloek ten minste vijf keer. Hij overleefde ook de Vloek des Doods tweemaal. Harry is ook opmerkelijk omdat de enige bekende meester van de dood is, omdat hij de drie Relieken van de Dood samen bracht. Biografie Familie De Potters waren een familie van oude, zeer rijke zuiver-bloeden, en Harry erfde veel van zijn rijkdom van zijn ouders. De Potters stamde af van de Prosper familie, een oude tovenaarsfamilie, via Ignotus Prosper, die een Mantel van Onzichtbaarheid aan zijn nakomelingen doorgaf. De Mergels, afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich, stammen ook af van de Prospers, via Ignotus broer Cadmus, die op de een ring stond van de familie, dat Harry en Marten Vilijn zeer verre verwanten maakte. Het is ook waarschijnlijk dat Harry ver verwant was, aan zijn vaders kant, de Zwartsen, Malfidussen, Wemels, en de Lubbermansen, Stamboom Zwarts en bijna alle andere zuiverbloed gezinnen, waardoor hij ver verwant is aan verschillende andere tovenaars en heksen, met inbegrip van Bellatrix van Detta, Sirius Zwarts, Nymphadora Tops, en zelfs zijn vrouw Ginny Wemel, hoewel de mate van bloedverwantschap niet bekend is.Op de stamboom van de Zwartsen vrijgegeven voor liefdadigheid door J.K. Rowling, staat Charlus Potter, met één zoon, maar er is geen bewijs dat Charlus Potter is gerelateerd aan Harry. Harry's niet magische familieleden waren de Dreuzels Evers en de Duffeling families. Kindertijd (1980-1991) Harry James Potter werd geboren op 31 juli, 1980, James en Lily Potter, leden van de eerste Orde van de Feniks op het hoogste punt van de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog. Vanaf de geboorte woonde hij in met zijn ouders in een beschermd huis. Ze woonden in het dorp van Goderics Eind in een huis die was verborgen met de Fideliusbezwering. Als onderdeel van de bezwering, hadden ze Sirius Zwarts als Geheimhouder gemaakt, maar op advies van hem, veranderde ze de geheimhouder naar Peter Pippeling, omdat ze dochten dat hij minder verdacht zou zijn. In een verschrikkelijke draai van het lot gebeurde het dat Pippeling een spion voor Heer Voldemort was. Hij verraade James en Lily, vervalste zijn eigen dood en gaf Zwarts de schuld van beide gebeurtenissen. Op een onbekend moment, doopte James en Lily Harry. Het was rustig en snel, en alleen James, Lily, Harry en Sirius waren er. Het is ook bekend dat voor Harry's verjaardag Sirius Harry een speelgoed bezemsteel kocht. De Potters zijn ook eigenaar van een kat, maar het is niet bekend wat er gebeurd met de kat na de aanval van Heer Voldemort. Op de avond van 31 oktober, 1981, Heer Voldemort kwam aan bij in Goderics Eind en eindigde het leven van Harry's ouders; Hij begon met James, die probeerde zich te beschermen tegen hem; Helaas had hij geen toverstok en werd onmiddellijk gedood. Lord Voldemort schoof vervolgens op Lily, die stierf om Harry te beschermen. Haar offering zorde ervoor dat de Vloek des Doods op Harry niet werkte. Haar liefde voor Harry werd een barrière die bescherming van haar zoon werd; Toen Heer Voldemort de vloek op Harry probeerde, maar het liep mis, en in plaats van het doden van Harry, verloor Voldemort al zijn bevoegdheden en zijn fysieke vorm werd uitgewist, maar werd gered van de Dood door de zes Gruzilementen die hij tot op dat moment had. Dit zijn het Dagboek van Marten Vilijn, de Ring van Asmodom Mergel, Zalazar Zwadderich's Medaillon, de Beker van Helga Huffelpuf, het Diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw, Nagini en Harry zelf. Deze gebeurtenis maakte Harry en Heer Voldemort de enige twee mensen die de Vloek des Doods hebben overleefd. De mislukking van de vloek heeft een litteken op zijn voorhoofd achtergelaten. Het litteken zou een vloek en een zegen voor Harry zijn in de komende jaren, zoals het openen een telepathische band tussen Heer Voldemort en zichzelf. Hij werd beroemd op de leeftijd van één jaar door het verslaan van Heer Voldemort. Hij is zeer beroemd nu. Het huis op in Goderics Eind werd verwoest in de strijd, en Rubeus Hagrid redde Harry uit het geruïneerde huis. Hagrid bepaalde met orders om hem naar Petunia Duffeling en Herman Duffeling gegeven, maar Hagrid werd onderschept door Sirius, die pleitte om de baby te geven. Hagrid weigerde, zeggende dat hij orders van Perkamentus had om Harry zo snel mogelij naar de Ligusterlaan te brengen. Sirius, hoewel terughoudend, gaf Hagrid zijn vliegende motorfiets om Harry naar Ligusterlaan te brengen. Harry's adres was, voortaan, Ligusterlaan 4, Klein Zanikem, Surrey. Perkamentus liet een brief achter waarin hij alles uitlegde aan de Duffelingen, maar ze hebben het nooit gezegt aan Harry. In plaats daarvan besteed Harry de komende tien jaar van zijn leven in hun huis ellendig. Leven op de Ligusterlaan Leven met de Duffelingen, Harry dacht, dat dat het ergste in de wereld was. Omdat ze een dreuzel familie waren, ze hadden geen begrip van magie, en hoewel zijn tante en oom over zijn afkomst wisten, wilde zij er niks mee te maken hebben. De Duffelingen zelf beschouwde zich als een "normale" familie en haatte alles uit de toverwereld. Ze logen tegen Harry over zijn ouders, ze beweerde dat zijn ouders waren omgekomen met een autoongeluk en dat James een werkloze dronken was. Ze verbood Harry hen iets te vragen, zelfs en vooral over de dood van zijn ouders. Ze namen het Harry kwalijk dat hij magische talenten heeft, die sporadische, maar duidelijk waren. Ze dwongen zichzelf dat het iets ongewoons wat dat er gebeurde en strafte Harry dan maar. In zijn jeugd, kon Harry vreemde dingen laten gebeuren zonder te begrijpen waarom (zoals niemand had moeite genomen om hem te vertellen dat hij een tovenaar was). Bijvoorbeeld, nadat Petunia uit razernij Harry's haar, dat niet plat te krijgen was, kort geschoren zou, groeide het terug naar de vorige rommelige staat bij volgende ochtend. Harry werd gestraft, hoewel hij niets gedaan had. Een andere tijd, Dedalus Diggel boog voor hem in een winkel, en Harry werd door petunia ondervraagt over hoe hij die man kenden en snelde toen snel de winkel uit. De Duffelingen verwende hun zoon Dirk Duffeling en besteede bijna geen aandacht aan Harry. Alle kleren van Dirk, waren veel te groot voor Harry. Hij werd gedwongen om te slapen in de kast onder de trap, terwijl zijn neef twee slaapkamers kreeg voor zichzelf. Ze behandelde Harry als een slaaf. In tijd werd Dirk een verschrikkelijke bullebak van Harry. De Duffelingen namen Dirk en een vriend ieder haar voor zijn verjaardag me naar spectaculaire plaatsen, maar voor Harry deden ze nooit wat en ze gaven hem alleen maar een paar sokken van oom Herman. De Duffelingen hadden ook het bewijs dat Harry bij hen woonde verborgen en alleen maar foto's van Dirk opgehangen. Er waren twee voordelen tot Harry's virtuele gevangenisstraf bij de Duffelingen. Harry's buur, Arabella Vaals, was eerst, een voetzoeker en werkte undercover voor de Orde van de Feniks om Harry in de gaten te houden. Op de elfde verjaardag van Dirk gingen de Duffelingen naar de dierentuin met Dirk en zijn beste vriend Pieter Pulking. Helaas voor de Duffelingen moesten ze Harry met hen mee, omdat Yvonne, de beste vriendin van Petunia, op vakantie was in Mallorca en Mevrouw Vaals haar been gebroken had. Harry liet in de dierentuin onbedoeld het glas van een kooi met een Boa Constrictor verdwijnen. Hierdoor kon de slang vrijuit door de dierentuin heen. Harry was in staat om te communiceren met de bevrijde boa in Sisselspraak, die Harry bedankte. Dreuzel middelbare school Harry ging naar een normale dreuzelschool samen met Dirk. Hij had geen vrienden, aangezien ze allemaal bang waren voor de bende van Dirk Duffeling. Het wordt verteld dat hij goed is in sport, was alhoewel hij de laatste die werd gekozen bij een teamspel; Dit was meer omdat niemand wilde toegeven dat ze liever Harry kozen dan Dirk omdat hij niet zo goed was. Harry kreeg fatsoenlijk, als niet goede, rangen op school. Harry had eenmaal per ongeluk de pruik van een leraar blauw had gekleurd, en hij is eenmaal om onverklaarbare wijze op het dak van de school gekomen, om aan de bende van Dirk te ontsnappen. Na deze incidenten, zouden Harry gestraft worden door de Duffelingen door hem naar zijn kast te sturen. Als Harry niet naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus was gegaan was hij naar St. Walpurga's Gesloten Inrichting voor Onverbeterlijke Jonge Criminelen gegaan. Harry's ontdekking dat hij een tovenaar was Harry had geen echte verjaardag tot zijn elfde verjaardag, dat was ook de dag dat hij zijn ware indentiteit ontdekte. De week voor de de verjaardag van Harry, kwamen er honderen brieven bij de Duffelingen thuis, gericht aan hem van een plaats genaamd Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Wanneer de Duffelingen de eerste brief zagen toen Harry in de "kast onder de trap," zat, raakte ze in paniek bij de gedachte aan de slechte opvoeding die ze hem gaven en brengen hem over naar de tweede slaapkamer van Dirk, die al snel op de brieven verscheen als de "kleinste slaapkamer." Toen Harry's oom Herman eerst de brief las, werd hij helemaal rood uit angst dat tovenaars met Harry in contact wilden komen. Hierdoor heeft Herman Duffeling geprobeerd de brieven te vernietigen. Maar de brieven bleven komen in steeds grotere hoeveelheden, en op een gegeven moment hebben ze geen andere keus dan vluchten voor de brieven. Dit was niet genoeg, om de brieven te vermijden, maar de uilen die deze brieven bezorgden volgden hen overal waar ze kwamen. In een laatste wanhopige poging, de Duffelingen verplaatsten zich naar een hutje op een rotsachtig eiland aan de rand van de zee. Om middernacht op de verjaardag van Harry, Rubeus Hagrid verscheen in het hutje om te kijken waarm Harry zijn brieven niet kreeg. Hij werd woedend op de Duffelingen en legde Harry, ondanks hardnekkige protesten van oom Herman, dat hij een tovenaar was, hoe zijn ouders stierven, en dat hij zou worden gestuurd naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dit zou de eerste verjaardag van Harry zijn die hij vierde en Hagrid gaf hem een kleine zelfgemaakte verjaardagstaart en een wit besneeuwde uitziende uil, die Harry de naam Hedwig gaf. Hagrid nam Harry me naar de Lekke Ketel, waar hij vernam dat hij beroemd was. Hij ontmoette Quirinus Krinkel, zijn eraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein, de waard, Tom, een heks genaamd Hecuba Jacobs, en Dedalus Diggel, de man die enkele jaren eerder boog voor Harry. Hagrid nam Harry mee naar de Wegisweg, waar hij meer over zijn roem leerde in de toverwereld en dat zijn ouders een klein fortuin hadden nagelaten in een kluis in Goudgrijp. Harry kocht die dag zijn eerste toverstok bij toverstokkenmaker Garrick Olivander. De wand die Harry kiest is gemaakt van hulst hout en heeft een kern van feniksveer, het is elf centimeter lang en soepel. De feniksveer uit de kern komt van de feniks van Albus Perkamentus, Felix de Feniks. Het werd gemaakt door Garrick Ollivander, die ook een identieke toverstok heeft gemaakt. Deze wand was gemaakt van taxus, en bevatte de enige andere veer geleverd door Felix. Deze identieke toverstok was al lang geleden gekozen door Marten Vilijn. Maar, nadat hij zich tot het kwaad wende en de alias van Heer Voldemort aannam, eindigde het gebruik van deze toverstok toen hij Harry en zijn ouders wilde aanvallen. De twee toverstokkek, die van dezelfde feniks komen, had een unieke verbinding die hen zou verhinderen om succesvol te duelleren tegen elkaar. Lessen aan Zweinstein (1991-1997) Eerste jaar Harry Potter werd tijdens zijn eerste treinreis met de Zweinsteinexpress de beste vrienden met Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. De Sorteerhoed deed er een tijdje over om te beslissen waar Harry werd ingedeeld. Het overwoog om Harry in Zwadderich te plaatsen, maar was van gedachten veranderd door Harry's aandringen, omdat hij had gehoord van de Duistere tovenaars, die op die afdeling hadden gezeten. Alle drie werden ze gesorteerd in Griffoendor op hun eerste avond op school. Terwijl Harry wel onmiddelijk vrienden werd met Ron, was hij niet meteen bevriend Hermelien, al was ze aardiger voor hem dan ze voor Ron was. Op de avond voor Halloween werd er een Bergtrol losgelaten in de school. De studenten werden teruggestuurd naar hun gemeenschappelijke kamers, maar Harry besefte dat Hermelien niet wist over de Trol, sinds ze in de badkamer zat te huilen ndat Ron eerder die dag een grap maakte over haar. Harry en Ron gingen naar het damestoilet en vonden de trol met Hermelien. Nadat Harry zijn toverstok in de neus van de trol duwde, was Ron in staat om de trol knock-out te slaan met zijn eigen knuppel. Hermelien loog tegen de professoren toen ze kwamen om de trol te onderzoeken en om Harry en Ron uit de problemen te houden. Vanaf dat moment, de drie waren de beste vrienden. Harry ontdekt bij zijn eerste Vliegles dat hij erg goed kon vliegen. Toen Draco Malfidus de Geheugensteen van Marcel Lubbermans had afgepakt, haalde Harry hem terug door er naartoe te vliegen en hem te vangen. Hij was zo goed dat hij in in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor mocht komen, en werd de jongste Zoeker van de eeuw, sinds de eerste jaars studenten normaal gezien geen eigen bezemsteel mogen bezitten. Voor Harry's eerste Zwerkbal wedstrijd, kreeg hij de nieuwe Nimbus 2000, de beste racebezem, van professor Anderling. Tijdens die Zwerkbalwedstrijd, werd Harry's bezem vervloekt, en hij verloor de controle, waardoor hij bijna viel. Ron en Hermelien zagen professor Severus Sneep naar Harry staren en een bezwering mompelen. Hermelien ging naar Sneep's rij en onder zijn stoel riep ze een bewering zodat de onderkant van het gewaad van Sneep in brand kwam te staan. Zodra Sneep was gestopt met het maken van oogcontact met Harry, herwon hij de controle over zijn bezem en vloog hij naar de grond. Op zijn weg, ving hij de Gouden Snaai die hij bijna inslikte, daarmee was de wedstrijd afgelopen en had Griffoendor gewonnen. Later werd bekend dat het professor Krinkel was die Harry's bezem vervloekte, en Sneep probeerde het oogcontact te verbreken, tot grote verrassing van Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Ondertussen, Heer Voldemort, waarvan werd vermoed dat hij dood was, werd in het geheim geholpen om terug te keren met behulp van de nieuwe hoogleraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Quirinus Krinkel, door zijn lichaam te gebruiken, was hij in staat om te zoeken naar de steen, waarvan hij geloofde dat hij daarmee zou terugkeren naar zijn lichaam en hem eeuwig in leven zou houden. Voldemort werd gedwarsboomd door Harry, met de hulp van Ron en Hermelien. Harry, Ron en Hermelien werden geplaagd door een reeks vermoeiende en moeilijke uitdagingen in de steen kamers in een poging te voorkomen dat de Steen der Wijzen gestolen zou worden. Gedurende de uitdagingen van de groep steeds kleiner en bij de laatste taak Harry was op zijn eigen aangewezen toen Hermelien niet in staat was om te passeren, deze zag alleen het gezicht van Voldemort. Harry en Krinkel (die Voldemort het hele jaar meedroeg in zijn hoofd) vochten met elkaar en Harry leerde van zijn moeder beschermende charme toen hij Krinkel's gezicht aanraakte met zij handen en waarop blaren verschenen. Overwonnen door zijn strijd voor de Steen en zijn verwondingen, viel Harry vervolgens in een coma, net toen Perkamentus was aangekomen en de Steen meenam. Toen Harry wakker werd in het ziekenhuis drie dagen later, zei Perkamentus hem dat Voldemort het lichaam van Krinkel had verlaten, waardoor hij stierf. Tijdens zijn bewusteloosheid in de Ziekenzaal, miste Harry de laatste Zwerkbal wedstrijd van het jaar: Griffoendor vs. Ravenklauw, laatstgenoemde heeft uiteindelijk gewonnen. Op het feest aan het einde van het jaar, werd Harry bekroond met 60 punten voor Griffoendor (gegeven door Perkamentus) voor pure zenuwen en een uitstekende moed, ook Ron en Hermelien werden bekroond met 50 punten voor Griffoendor en Marcel Lubbermans kreeg 10 punten, uiteindelijk won Griffoendor de Afdelingsbeker. Tweede jaar Derde jaar Vierde jaar Vijfde jaar Zesde jaar Jacht op Gruzielementen (1997-1998) Strijd van de Zeven Potters Tijd in het Nest Infiltreren van het Ministerie en het verkrijgen van het medaillon Het vertrek van Ron Aanval op Godric's Eind Ron's terugkeer en het verkrijgen van het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor Bezoek aan het Huis van Leeflang Gevangen door Bloedhonden en de Schermutseling op Villa Malfidus Ontsnapping en Dobby's dood Huize De Schelp en inbraak in Goudgrijp Slag om Zweinstein Sneeps dood Eindgevecht Later leven (1998-2017) Fysieke beschrijving Persoonlijkheid Magische vermogens en vaardigheden Bezittingen Relaties Familie Ouders Petunia Duffeling Dirk Duffeling Herman Duffeling Margot Duffeling Ron Wemel Hermelien Griffel Ginny Wemel Wemel familie Kinderen Neven en nichten Fleur Delacour Teddy Lupos Albus Perkamentus Heer Voldemort Rubeus Hagrid Sirius Zwarts Remus Lupos Minerva Anderling Severus Sneep Nymphadora Tops Loena Leeflang Dobby Marcel Lubbermans Draco Malfidus Simon Filister en Daan Tomas Cho Chang Bellatrix van Detta Peter Pippeling Dorothea Omber Hedwig Alastor Dolleman Carlo Kannewasser Knijster Hildebrand Slakhoorn Strijders van Perkamentus Orde van de Feniks Zweinstein personeel Filius Banning en Pomona Stronk Sybilla Zwamdrift Ander personeel Ministerie van Toverkunst Dooddoeners en vijanden Quirinus Krinkel Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. Lucius Malfidus Antonin Dolochov, Fenrir Vaalhaar en anderen Media Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Harry's Birthday|Harry's verjaardag File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - You're a wizard|Je bent een tovenaar File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Why Harry is famous|Waarom is Harry beroemd? File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Harry's sorting|Harry's sortering File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - swallowing the snitch|Het inslikken van de snaai Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Harry Speaks Parseltongue|Harry spreekt sisselspraak File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Harry Hears Voices|Harry hoort stemmen File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Catching the Snitch|Het vangen van de snaai File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - The Rogue Bludger|De Dolle Beuker File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Removing Harry's Bones|Het verwijderen van Harry's botten File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Running away from the Basilisk|Wegrennen voor de Basilisk File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Basilisk Slayer|Moordenaar van de Basilisk Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Lumos Maxima|Lumos Maxima File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - The Knight Bus|De Collecte bus File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Harry's memory|Harry's geheugen File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - King of the world|Koning van de wereld File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Firebolt|De Vuurflits Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Harry's nightmare|Harry's nachtmerrie File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Harry's selection|Harry's selectie File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The dragon chases Harry|De draak jaagt op Harry File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The gillyweed's effects|Het effect van kieuwwier File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Harry's victory|Harry's victorie Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Alone in Privet Drive|Alleen op de Ligusterlaan File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The eye of the snake|De ogen van de slang File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Harry's dream|Harry's droom File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Harry's vision|Harry's visioen File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - I must not tell lies|Ik mag niet liegen File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Kissing Cho|Kus van Cho File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Harry's new scars|Harry's nieuwe litteken File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Possession|Toverdranken Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins File:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Movie Clip - The Chosen One|De Uitverkorene Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) - Clip No One Else Is Going To Die For Me|Niemand mag voor mij sterven File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) - Clip The Boy Who Lived Come To Die 2|De Jongen Die Bleef Leven Gaat Dood File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) - Harry's Sacrifice|Harry's offer Etymologie Achter de schermen Verschijning *''Harry Potter Prequel'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)' *Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (game)'' *''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (echte wereld)'' *''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen (echte wereld)'' *''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden (echte wereld)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Externe links Noten en referenties en:Harry Potter de:Harry Potter cs:Harry Potter el:Χάρι Πότερ es:Harry James Potter et:Harry Potter fi:Harry James Potter fr:Harry Potter he:הארי פוטר id:Harry Potter it:Harry Potter ja:ハリー・ポッター lt:Haris_Poteris mk:Хари Потер no:Harry Potter pl:Harry James Potter pt:Harry Potter pt-br:Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер sv:Harry Potter tr:Harry Potter uk:Гаррі Поттер zh:哈利·波特